


Birthday Pranks

by 28_Characters_Later



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28_Characters_Later/pseuds/28_Characters_Later
Summary: Frisk's birthday is April Fools Day





	Birthday Pranks

Frisk never heard the set-up, never heard the hushed snickering, she didn’t even hear the sound of the rope snapping. She was in a deep, relaxed sleep when suddenly the splash of ice water shocked her awake with a yelp.

Leaping out of her now soaked bed, the human rushed passed the cackling plant to quickly change into some dry clothes.

Re-entering her room, Frisk crossed her arms and glared down at Flowey, who was still rolling on the floor laughing. He continued to giggle when Frisk gently scooped him up off the floor.

“Flowey Garcia! What the heck?!” That only made the plant giggle more. “Why- HOW- why did you do that?!”

“Oooh. Full name, someone’s mad!”

“You woke me up with a bucket of ice water!”

Flowey shrugged two of his vines, still rather amused. “Not my fault you were born on a prank day.”

Frisk pinched the bridge of her nose, letting out a long sigh. “How did you even do that?”

The little weed made a pointed side-glance to his tub of fertilizer and giggled out “Magic.”

Of course. Walking over to the tub, she set him back down into it. “Well, using magic you can either help me change the sheets, or we can tell mom. Which means no bacon today.”

All giggling died abruptly. He even gasped in pure horror. Flowey wasted no time in sinking his roots into the dirt in order to artificially grow them magically. Extending these now much longer and stronger roots, Flowey began peeling the drenched sheets off the bed.

Frisk pulled down dry sheets from her closet. As soon as the wet ones were piled on the floor, she pulled the dry fitted sheet over the bed, snapping the elastic corners down over the mattress. She fluttered the flat sheet over the top of the fitted one. 

“I can still get bacon, right?”

Frisk chuckled slightly, reaching down and gently lifting Flowey out of the dirt. “I suppose. I never should have introduced you to that.”

After carrying Flowey downstairs, Frisk set him down – and he hurried to the kitchen – before walking over to the table where her phone was plugged in. Pulling up her contacts she selected Sans, typed out a quick message and sent it. She closed off her contacts and set the phone back down.

She’d finished just as Flowey scuttled out of the kitchen, multiple pieces of bacon sticking out of his mouth. He climbed up the side of the couch and settled on one of the soft cushions to finish crunching. “Mom’s making more, I guess you can have it,” Flowey said around mouthfuls.

“Oh how kind of you, I get to have some bacon too on my birthday?”

“I know, I’m always so nice.” Flowey couldn’t even say it with a straight face.

…

Later that day, Flowey was in one of his smaller flowerpots. Two of his vines were sticking out, holding onto a Switch controller. Frisk had the other controller. They were playing Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.

“HA! Finally beat ya at something!”

Frisk snickered. “Statistically speaking it had to happen _eventually_. That’d just be really sad otherwise. ” The glare she received made her laugh a little more.

It was around then that Sans showed up. “heya kiddos. happy birthday, frisk.” He gave a greeting nod to Luna and Dante who were sitting at the table in the room.

Flowey made a disgruntled glare. “Friiiisk! Why-“

Frisk cut him off as she stood up from the couch, handing the Switch controller over to Sans. “Well, I thought you’d like to try and beat Sans. Texted him earlier.”

Flowey huffed and grumbled under his breath while Sans took a seat next to him on the couch.

“don’t worry _bud_ , i won’t stay long.” Sans winked and Flowey groaned at the pun.

Flowey scrolled through the characters trying to find a tougher one. Sans sneakily passed Frisk the blue food dye she’d also asked for.

“oh, frisk. brought ya this.” Sans pulled a small container from one of his hoodie pockets.

Hiding the dye behind her back with one hand, Frisk took the container with her other. It looked like it was holding a piece of cake. “Thanks, Sans!”

And then the game started.

As per the aforementioned text, Sans made sure to put up a tough fight BUT to subtly let Flowey gain the upper hand. The accumulating scores went straight to Flowey’s ego. His attention was fully focused on both the game and taunting Sans.

“Hey Flowey, I’m gunna get some water. Want some?” Frisk asked.

“Wha? Uh. Yeah. Pour it in the dirt. I’m beating his ass!”

There was a throat clearing from the table. “Flowey. Language.”

“Sorry mom.”

Snickering, Frisk went to the kitchen and fetched two glasses of water. One, she poured a fair amount of the blue dye into. Heading back into the living room, Frisk poured the blue water into Flowey’s pot.

…

Although the dye was diluted, it didn’t take that long for Flowey’s roots to suck in the coloring. His bright yellow petals took on a blue hue.

Luna opened her mouth to say something, but Frisk shook her head, holding a finger up to her mouth.

Around that time, after letting Flowey win the first time, Sans made sure to beat him the second time.

“HEY!” Flowey turned to glare at Sans.

“don’t look so _blue_ , you won the first round.”

Confusion washed over Flowey’s face. Blue wasn’t a color associated with _anger_. Why put emphasis on it?

Dante attempted to cover up a snicker. As did Frisk.

Flowey’s confusion only grew. He set down the controller. “What? What’s so funny?”

“Here, catch. And don’t worry, it’s not permanent.” Frisk said, tossing Flowey the small bottle of food dye.

Wrapping a vine around it and looking it over, Flowey’s eyes widened. Folding one of his petals in, he was able to see it had become a bright blue. “HEEEEYYY!” It came out sounding more like a whine rather than actually upset. He crossed his vines and pouted.

Sans patted Flowey on the head. The flower _hissed_. “easy there, _bluebell_.” Flowey hissed again, his eyes angry little slits. Sans spoke again, but quieter this time. “easy. frisk still needs to try that cake i brought her.” The skeleton winked.

Although he kept glaring, Flowey stopped hissing.

Sans stood up from the couch. “well i gotta go. enjoy that cake, frisk.”

The human seemed to have forgotten about that. “Oh yeah!” She’d left it in the kitchen. Going to get it, Frisk opened the container and took it out. “Flowey, wanna bite?”

“No! Probably put more food dye in it!”

Frisk shrugged and took a bite. She froze instantly and Sans chuckled. Taking it out of her mouth, she turned to Sans.

“what? i thought you liked _sponge_ cake.” Frisk deadpanned. Sans chuckled again, Flowey giggled. “you didn’t think i was only gunna prank _violet_ over here, didja?”

Frisk sighed, though there was no denying that she was also chuckling a little. “No, I guess I shoulda seen that one coming.”

Sans gave Frisk a one-armed hug and Flowey another headpat before waving and shortcutting away.

There was a moment of silence and then Dante spoke. “How _does_ he teleport like that?”

Both Frisk and Flowey shrugged.

“No one really knows how that Smiley Trashbag does _anything_.” He then turned to Frisk and pointed to his petals with a vine. “This better wear out.”

Frisk sat back down on the couch, laughing and ruffling said petals gently with one hand. “Don’t worry it will. Might take a couple days but it will.”


End file.
